Hysterical
by pretty-little-gymnast
Summary: And then he too grows hysterical, gripping her body and bringing her cold lips to his warm ones over and over. He raises his head to the sky, screeching. "Bring her back! " And then, desperate, he begs. "I need her! I love her!" Clato and Enobaria/ Gloss (Glossaria?) Rated T for THG idea and slight language
1. Hysterical

**Disclaimer: THG=Not mine.**

"Hey,'Baria?" The woman turns, eyes tired and anxious. Just moments before they were locked on the screen, watching a dark-haired girl and a sun-kissed boy travel through the forest. "Yes, Gloss?" The man sighs, running a hand through his already messy blonde hair. "Come to our room, they've found him." The woman's eyes light suddenly and she dashes out of the room, into the quarters in the next room. Her eyes lock with the screen for just a moment, just long enough to see the dark-haired girl crumple to the forest floor, a spear in her ribcage. Enobaria's eyes fill with pain-but not tears, no never tears- and she cries out, knees giving out. "Clove! C'mon, get back up. Get back up!" They eventually have to sedate her, having grown hysterical.

But that's not long enough for her to have seen Cato cut open the boy's stomach open out of pure rage, him call out for his district partner weakly, dropping to his knees. "C-Clo...don't go. You can't! You can't!" And then he too grows hysterical, gripping her body and bringing her cold lips to his warm ones over and over. He raises his head to the sky, screeching. "Bring her back! " And then, desperate, he begs. "I need her! I love her!" Sadness turns to rage and he walks to the bleeding boy on the ground, who's smiling a sick smile. Before the boy can even utter a word, Marvel does first. "Shut the hell up,Cato. She's dead. She's never coming back." The boy decapitates the other cleanly, his head rolling away. And then he sobs, crawling over to Clove. "Open your damn eyes! You're not dead! You can't be!" Then, a single voice booms over Cato's. "Congratulations to Cato Maren, the Victor of the Seventy- Fourth Hunger Games!" And then, Cato screams. Ironically, the same time as her world goes black.

hours later:.

She wakes in a hospital bed, eyes red and bloodshot. Seeing Gloss at her side she immediately asks him the question running through her sedative-induced nightmares and into her head: "How's Cato? Insane? Hysterical? _Dead_?" Gloss sighs, green eyes dull. "Yes to the last one. But only inside." She sighs in relief, nodding. "Can I see him?" Gloss nods tiredly, handing her some clothes, Capitol-soft and the color of his eyes. She raises an eyebrow slightly at the color. "I'll explain later." She pulls them on and heads down to his room, approaching him with caution. "Cato?" She whispers softly, stroking his blonde hair gently. He wakes with a start, looking around with panic clear in his eyes. "Clo?" She shakes her head, sighing- they always did say mentor and said tribute looked alike-"No, it's Enobaria, your mentor. Clove's dead. Marvel killed her. " His eyes register her face and he growls threateningly at Gloss, whose peering over her shoulder. "Oh, stop that, Cato! You're not in the goddamn arena anymore! This is Gloss, Marvel's mentor." The two blondes stare, with caution as well as tension clear in the air, when Cato finally speaks. "Damn your tribute. He killed her." And Gloss bites his lip gently, nodding.

"He did it to break you." Cato turns away for a moment, laughing bitterly. "Well he did a damn good job, that's for sure." Enobaria sighs, then finally speaks. "You want me to bring in Brutus? I'm sure he'd like to see you." Cato sighs, nodding. "Sure, bring him in." And after she and Gloss have left the room and are peering through the cold glass as both victors, new and old, see other after the arena, she sees Cato cry. And it's desperate, painful, and purely heartbreaking. "I loved her, Brutus! It's not fair!" And then, she is reminded that Cato is still a child as he screams desperately, Brutus whispering quietly in his ear. "Life isn't fair, Cato. She's. Not. Coming. Back." "But _why?! _We were star- crossed lovers just as much Ashes and Loverboy!" A sigh. A whisper. A needle. And then he's gone (maybe with his sanity).

**Chapter 2 should be up soon! Please read and review! I hope you liked it! I know there's not too much Gloss/Enobaria yet, but there will be, I swear. **


	2. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is,once again, not mine.**

**Author's Note: The italics is the dream. Written for Palmer.**

She hurts for him. She really does. This _boy-_because that's all he's ever really been- is killing her. More often than not, she's awoken to his screams. They chill her to the bone. And then, if she manages to fall asleep again, she'll dream of him. Her latest dream haunts her the most- _He was screaming, drowning in what seemed to be his own blood. His head was tilted up, and he was begging. To the angels, it seemed.-_ She barely remembers any of the things he was saying, really. She remembers the one last image she had before she awoke and the line that went with it, though. -_Suddenly, his screams ceased. He was staring at a figure dressed only in white. The wings on her back seemed like something out of a picture. He whispered quietly, voice trembling. "Clove?" The girl nodded, tugging on him gently. "Come with me. Just let go." The boy nodded, about to just release it all, when a spear broke through the misty figure, making her crumple and drown in the blood that was pooling around Cato.-_ Then, she awoke, realizing without the blood and Clove being an angel, that that dream wouldn't have been a dream. It would've been cruel reality.

Then, she heads off to his room, shaking his shoulder gently to wake him from his nightmares. She forces herself to forget about her own. "Cato, wake up." His eyes are bloodshot, dark circles under his eyes. "It was so real. I saw her,'Baria. She was on the ground again, and the spear was in her." The woman blinks back the tears and nods softly, whispering. "Go on." The boy continues. "But this time, she said she hated me. She was angry with me for not saving her." His eyes become panicked, and he starts to wail, voice cracking as he whispers so only she can hear,"But what if she is? What if it's all _real?_" She shakes her head, sitting beside him. "It's not real,Cato. They're just nightmares. I know how sometimes it all blurs together, the fine line between reality and nightmares, but you have to fore yourself _out." _And it's at that moment when she breaks, letting out a long overdue sob. "But sometimes, you'll have to soldier on." And then she leaves him alone, pretending like nothing ever happened like the good Career she is. Or maybe that she once was, she really doesn't know.

**Please review! I'm really trying to add in the Gloss/Enobaria, I swear. **


	3. Don't Say It

**Disclaimer: No part of The Hunger Games is mine.**

**AN: Sorry for the late update! I've had a bit of writer's block lately. A bit of language in this chap, as a warning. And just one naughty line. Not descriptive or anything, though.**

"Gloss, I just don't know how to describe it…He's just _different_ now." He snorts, raising an eyebrow. "You expected him to be the same? Eno, he's suffered the death of her!" She nods, putting a finger on his lips. "But don't you say it. Don't say her name. He'll go cry like a wounded animal." He nods once. She calls, "Cato! Time for breakfast!" They hear a rustling of sheets and he comes to greet them, eyes bloodshot and hair mussed. "Hey Gloss, Baria," he murmurs. A sympathetic look crosses her features and she whispers, "Nightmares, Cato?" He nods once. "Why would it be anything else?" She sighs, sliding him a plate of pancakes and seats herself at the table, Gloss following her close behind.

"It'll get better, I promise." Cato looks up, rage kindled in his eyes. "How the _fuck_ do you even say that?" She grabs his arm, digging her nails into his wrist sharply. "Cato, calm down. But it will get better, Gloss is right." She is the only one who has ever been able to calm him down, after Clove's death. His muscles tighten then relax, tensing again as she speaks. "You're gonna get over her. You're gonna go home to Two and get settled down with a nice girl and have kids. You're gonna get over her." She repeats, biting her lip before saying her name. "Clove-" She pauses, looking at his reaction, "would want you to move on." He runs off, ripping his wrist out of her grasp. "How dare you say her name like it means _nothing_. Like she's not _dead_."

Both mentors get up, chasing after the blonde. "You'll get over her, Cato!" Enobaria calls, leaning her head against the door. "Do you know what Clove would do, if the situation was reversed? If _you_ were dead, not her?" The sounds of crashing glass fill her ears. "She'd go home and get over it. She'd go back to Two and drink all the liquor you two got when you announced you were engaged." The sounds stop. He'd forgotten about their engagement, apparently. "She'd throw knives with a _vengeance_, not mope like your sorry ass." She spits, throwing her fist against the door with a thud. Then, he emerges, eyes cold. She knows he's about to say something that will sting like a whiplash, so she braces herself. "You know what I wish she'd do? Kill _your_ sorry ass, and make it fucking gorgeous. With your blood and body parts cracked like stained glass windows."

He slams the door again, wishing he was home so he could just go in the alleys, find a drunk asshole and strangle him. Really, from his district, that's the only thing he misses. And her, he thinks, screaming his throat raw as her name pops back into his mind. _Clove. Clove. Clove. Clove. Clove. Clove. _He thinks, name rattling around in his skull. She always knew just how to get under his skin, didn't she? He growls, throwing a vase across the room. It shatters. This feels all too familiar, just like the night when they got their training scores and Katniss beat them. He remembers, with a smirk, that he fucked her senseless after that. After all, it's the Two way. If you're angry, you take it out on someone or something else. Or yourself. He walks over to his drawer, pulling out her knife. And slowly, one by one, he re-draws the scars she left on him. It hurts like hell, but in a deliciously good way she would approve of.

**AN: Finished! I'd say that was a pretty good chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review, and PM me if you have any questions. **


	4. Author's Note

**Hi guys! I know it's been awhile since I've updated. Sorry if I got you excited by this, but it's just a note: ****I'm abandoning Hysterical.**** I've tried many times, but I can't find a place for this story to go. I know it must kill all of you to see me update with new stories, yet not post a Hysterical chapter. So I've given up. I might try again with this later, but for right now, it's not flowing. So sorry. I'm stuck between letting this story be deleted and keeping it up. Please PM me or review me on what you'd like to see happen. **


End file.
